


Wooden Horse

by PetrichorPerfume



Series: Rainbow Marbles [42]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Has Panic Attacks, Comforting Dean, Crying Castiel, Demon Dean Winchester, Happy Ending, Japanese Wooden Horse, M/M, Spanish Donkey, The Pony, Wooden Horse - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 14:19:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1902219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Cas ride the pony. Cas panics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wooden Horse

**Author's Note:**

> The Wooden Horse (also called the Japanese Wooden Horse, or the Pony, hence the tags) is an adaptation of a torture device called the Spanish Donkey. It's sometimes used in BDSM in its safer, less painful form. 
> 
> Warning: Panic attacks.

Dean leads Sam and Castiel into a room they’ve never seen before. In the center is a sharp wooden wedge of wood several feet above the ground. Four crooked legs support it.

 

Cas looks at Dean questioningly. “I found this in Hell. Like it?” He walks over to the device and caresses it.

 

“What does it do?” Sam asks.

 

Dean smiles. “This is one of the things I’ll be using to punish you from now on.” When he sees the dejected look on their faces, he hastens to add, “You’re not being punished today, but I want to spend a little time getting you acquainted to it, so I know how you react and so that you can know what to expect if you decide to be disobedient.”

 

Cas shivers.

 

“Which one of you wants to go first?”

 

Sam looks between Cas and Dean and sighs. “I will.”

 

Dean helps him onto the device. He settles onto it and hisses. It’s uncomfortable, but not terribly so. “It’s not so bad,” he says, more for Castiel’s benefit than for Dean’s.

 

Dean laughs. “That’s cute, Sammy.” He kneels down and attaches a one-pound weight to each of Sam’s legs. Sam winces as the discomfort becomes more distinct. He can feel the sharp edge of the wood along his crack and balls, and he sees how this could quickly become painful.

 

“It’s still not... So bad,” he forces out through gritted teeth. No need to scare Cas.

 

“That’s because you just got on, and because I didn’t put on the full weight because you’re not being punished. Right now, you’re only wearing one pound. If I wanted to punish you, I’d put on at least five, maybe ten. Depending on how naughty you were.” He chuckles as if amused by some private joke. “Come on, Cas.”

  
Cas hesitates for a second before moving forward and letting Dean help him onto the device. “I don’t like it,” he says as soon as he gets on. He squirms a little bit to find a more comfortable position, but when none is to be found, he gives up with a sigh. Dean attaches the weights and he groans. “This is awful!”

 

Dean leans against the wall. “Then it’ll be a good incentive to be good.”

 

Castiel squirms a little bit more and starts to whimper as the motion makes the wood bite into him more. “I wanna get off,” he whines. He gasps when his movements make the sharp edge dig into his hole. “It really hurts.”

 

“Stop complaining or I’ll keep you on longer,” Dean orders.

 

Cas bites his lip and tries to keep silent. His fingers twitch at his sides and his breathing gets faster and faster. Sam watches him, his own discomfort temporarily forgotten, as Castiel slowly grows more and more frantic with each passing moment. His eyes are darting around the room, and he’s shaking and sweating.

 

Then he starts to cry. It’s just little soft hiccupping noises at first, but before long he’s sobbing. “Please take me off,” he begs. His voice is broken and he can barely speak through the shuddering sobs racking through him.

 

Dean steps forward and lays a hand on his shoulder. Cas flinches. “Baby, calm down.”

 

Cas shakes his head frantically. “Please, Master, please take me off, it’s too much! I can’t take it; I’ll do anything, please, just get me off!”

 

Dean pulls him off half-way through his desperate pleas, wrapping Cas in his arms and dragging them both down onto the floor. “Shh, you’re off now, Cas, you’re off. It’s over.”

 

Cas shakes his head. He’s still hyperventilating and shaking hard. “Off,” he begs.

 

Dean takes his head in his hands. “Cas, look at me.”

 

Cas blinks unfocused eyes towards Dean.

 

“That’s it, baby,” Dean says. “You okay now?”

 

Cas all but collapses against Dean. Dean pulls him up and leans him against the wall.

 

“All right,” Dean says as he tries to position Cas in a way that will keep him at least partially upright. “I’m gonna take care of you, okay? I just need to get Sammy down and make sure he’s all right and then I’ll spend as much time as you need with you,” he promises.

 

Sam sighs in relief as Dean starts to walk towards him. He knows that Cas had needed Dean’s immediate attention, but he’d been afraid that Dean would forget about him and leave him astride the now extremely uncomfortable device for longer than he could handle.

 

Dean takes off the weights first, even though Sam would prefer he’d just take him off. Every breath he takes presses his most sensitive parts into the wood, and it’s starting to hurt.

 

“You good?” Dean asks as he throws the weights down at the front of the device.

 

“Y-yeah.” Sam’s voice comes out shakier than he’d expected.

 

“You gonna panic too?” He asks as he helps Sam step off of the device.

 

“No,” Sam says. It’s not a lie. He doesn’t feel panicky, just strange. He sort of wants to talk about it, but Cas is crying in the corner and Sam knows that he needs Dean more right now.

 

“We’ll talk about it later,” Dean promises. “For now, just come with me and Cas.”

 

Sam nods and follows close behind. He’s glad he’s been asked to join them, as their very presence is comforting. Usually, Dean helps them both equally through anything new, talking to them and touching them both in the aftermath, but sometimes one of them requires more attention than the other.

 

Dean makes sure that Cas is all right before talking with Sam. He tucks him in for a nap – Dean explains to Sam that sometimes panic attacks leave their victims exhausted – and they talk in hushed tones just outside the door so they won’t disturb Cas but will be there if he needs them. They both know that Dean will need to talk this through with Cas later, but for now sleep is the best thing for him.

 

“You okay?” Dean asks, taking Sam’s hand in his own.

 

Sam squirms under Dean’s undivided attention. “I didn’t like seeing Cas like that.” He’s pinpointed that as the source of his discomfort, and he’s pleased that he’s able to tell Dean so directly.

 

“I didn’t either,” Dean confesses. “Don’t worry, though. I’m not going to put him back on, so he’ll never have to go through that again, okay?”

 

Sam nods. “What about me?” It’s his way of asking whether or not Dean is going to get rid of it. They both know why.

 

“I’ll take it back to Hell when I get the chance. I think that being around it might upset Cas too much.” They both know that it’s a lie. It’s far enough away from their usual living quarters that Cas will never see it again, and the former angel probably won’t ask about it either and would just be satisfied with the promise that Dean would never put him back on it if the demon chose the keep it. They both know that Dean is getting rid of it as a precaution for one of his darker days, when the demon would delight in putting Cas back on the device and watching him sob and shake and break down. It’s too big of a risk to keep it around. “Did it hurt?” Dean asks.

 

“Not terribly. It was just uncomfortable.”

 

“Can you still feel it?”

 

Sam shifts a little. “No. It ached at first, but it’s better now.”

 

Dean smiles and holds his arms out. Sam willingly accepts his embrace. “You did good, Sammy.”

 

Sam squeezes Dean harder. “Thank you, Master.”

 

Dean pulls away far too soon for Sam’s liking. He could stay in Dean’s arms all day and be happy. “How about we go lay down and wait for Cas to wake up? He’ll want you there to comfort him when we talk about what happened.”

 

Sam grins. Even though it’ll be hard for all three of them when Cas wakes up, Dean will make it better again and all it means in the end is more cuddles.


End file.
